


Day 6: Wakeup call: Interruped Lifeline

by 28_Characters_Later



Series: Marco Bodt Appreciation Week Fics [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marco Bodt Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission didn’t go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Wakeup call: Interruped Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> The girl I’m making a blog for. Precious lil JeanMarco baby. Also, I couldn’t kill Marco, I just couldn’t.

Jean bent down, kissing Marco softly on the lips. “We’ll be back before you know it.” He brushed his fingers, once, across Marco’s undamaged cheek; they lingered.

Marco rested his own hand softly over Jean’s. “I know, just, please be careful. Alright?”

“Always, babe.” With one final kiss, Jean then turned his attention to the little girl, bouncing on her toes, lifting her up and over his head. “Hey, Madison! You take care of things while I’m gone, ok princess?” Madison giggled and hugged her father. Jean hugged her back tightly before setting her down on Marco’s lap. He mounted his horse, turning it to join the rest of the Scouting Legion. Jean turned his head to look over his shoulder at his little family. “Love you two.” He always told the two he loved them, but this time it felt…different, weird. There was a hole punched in his stomach, dragging his eyes back to his now husband and adopted toddler, again and again, as Marco sat there in the wheelchair he’d needed after the accident. 

Erwin shouted the move out order. It was time to go. Jean hated going: expeditions outside the walls never lasted very long but usually for terrible reasons. Either the scouts were able to return quickly, or missions ended suddenly when too many scouts were eaten. Jean preferred the former.

The horses cantered out through the open gates of the large wall.

The mission didn’t go as planned.

 

It had been a full day by now. Sure, missions could sometimes go for a lot longer but not the shorter ones, which this had been planned to be. Trying to push aside his worries, Marco laughed lightly as Madison jumped, skipped, and bounced around excitedly next to the large wheels of the chair. “I know, little one, I know, Daddy’s coming home. I’m excited too.”

The gates opened. Finally the Scouts appeared. Horses pulling carts carrying broken soldiers filed slowly inside the walls. Madison climbed up on to Marco’s lap, so she could get a better view.

While peering up into each bruised and sad looking face, Marco caught Armin’s eyes and waved. The blond turned away, hiding his tears. Fear started clawing its way into Marco’s chest. A wide brown eye scanned the faces in a frenzied manner.

But he never saw him.

Jean never rode in on his horse. Didn’t greet them with a gentle kiss for Marco, lifting Madison into the air. He was a shadow. He wasn’t there.

Marco swallowed the lump growing in his throat. This couldn’t be happening; Jean was the most skilled with the 3D Maneuver Gear, was always careful around titans… He was one of the best squad leaders Marco had known. He couldn’t be…

Marco’s attention fell to Madison when she started pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. “Where’s Daddy, Papa?”

“I…” He trailed off, he didn’t know what to say. His uncovered eye filled with tears as he hugged his confused child close. “I don’t know, baby. I don’t know.”


End file.
